U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,923, filed on Dec. 30, 1981; in the names of Michael E. Bond and Harry E. Taylor discloses a particular tool for setting a screw anchor in a wall. The disclosed tool will set a screw anchor within an appropriately pre-drilled hole in the wall in a very quick and reliable manner. In this regard, the tool has a configuration which allows for the manual application of two distinct levels of torque to a screw anchor that has been inserted into the hole. The first level of torque breaks down the inserted screw anchor whereas the second level of torque completes the setting of the screw anchor. It is however to be appreciated that a hole must first be made in the wall prior to the insertion and setting of the screw anchor. The hole in the wall is normally made by either a manual or an electrical drill. This means that at least one tool is needed in addition to the disclosed tool in U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,923. In the case of an electrical drill, electrical power will also be needed.
The particular drill will also require an appropriately selected drill bit that forms the correct hole size in the wall for the screw anchor. The selection of an appropriately sized drill bit is often a trial and error proposition for one not familiar with matching hole sizes to screw anchors. In this regard, if the hole is undersized, then the screw anchor might be damaged when it is forced into the hole. On the other hand, if the hole is too large, then the screw anchor might not be appropriately set to the blind side of the wall.